


Bad to Better

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game), Saints Row
Genre: Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: This is one of many fanfics I've written but i think this is my first I've completed and was actually confident enough to post... I'm sorry if it's bad but i just wanted more Johnny Gat x Readers seeing as we dont have many out her on the internet so enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

I got this imagine from here: http://imaginensfw.tumblr.com/post/106548286065/imagine-getting-into-a-heated-argument-with-your  
(Im hoping ut was ok to use this prompt if the person who created this sees this i made sure to credit you)  
Johnny Gat  
(I decided to do the agents of mayhem universe evem tho i never got him when i preordered it... this is a female reader but i can try to do a male one if anyone come across my sinful garbage lol...so yea here goes)

~leaving a morning star base and into an alleywsy at night~  
"I was just trying to help!" You say throwing your arms up in the air walking. "Yea well you 'helping' almost got us blown the fuck up not to metion the data we need to get that could've helped us against morning star!" Johnny says jabbing his finger into my shoulder and pushing me back. "How the hell was i supposed to know there was an explosive barrel next to you when there were some guys getting ready to sneak up behind you!" You push back but he doesn't even budge. "I can take care of myself, the only reason you're here us because Persephone has me babysitting your ass because you can't-" before he could finish his sentence you lift your arm to slap them but he quickly catches your wrist.

He backs you up against the wall and lean down to your ear, in a low husky voice he whispers, "Wanna try that again, sweetheart?" You look up into his glasses and gulp turning a deep shade of red as he pins your wrist to the wall above you, moving his face in front of yours, his thumb caressing your bottom lip. You cant tell if he's moving closer or if you're imagining things. "G-Gat!-" You finally finding your voice before its interupted as Johnny silences you with a kiss. You take note that his lips are extremely soft and the kiss was surprisingly gentle compared to the argument you two were just having. You decided to take charge and deepen the kiss, he groans and releases your wrist and pins you to the wall with his body as you put your arms around his neck. A few minutes go by as you two have a tounge battle for dominance (He wins).

You break the kiss so both of you can breathe "holy shit..." you say trying to catch your breath. "Call me Johnny." He growls grinding his erection against your crotch causing you to moan. He begins to kiss on your neck playing with the hem of your shirt as if asking for permission. You moan and nod as he attacks your neck with kisses, you feel his hand caress your skin making its way up to your chest. Eventually he pulls off your shirt dropping it on the ground and goes in for another kiss. As this is happening one of your hands tugs his hair and the other rubbing his erection through his pants in the process of undoing his belt. He breaks the kiss and attemps to take your bra off and you undo his belt and try to tug his shirt off. He stops trying to take the bra off and finishes taking his shirt off and pulls his knife out slicing your bra straps off. "Hey i just bought that!" You scold. He begins to grope one of your breast "What? It was pissing me off, plus i can get you more." He says before he begins to suck on your unattended breast. You lay your head back against the wall and let out a loud moan as he sucks on your nipple and you think you can feel him smirk befire he switches over to the other breast. "Ah! Johnny!" You whimper and reach over and tug his underwear down to his thighs to release his cock from its confines "Fuck..." you gasp with your eyes wide.

Johnny pulls away from your chest and looks at you from over his glasses with his signature smirk "What? Surprised i have an 8-inch cock?" You get on your knees and stroke his cock, your mouth beginning to water "No... it's just so thick..." you whisper before taking the tip in your mouth. He grunts at your actions and puts his hand in your hair encouraging you to continue and you take him deeper in your mouth as you can and stroke the rest that couldn't fit. "Shit!...(Name)!" He moans loudly and you begin to bob your head on his cock, his hand on the back of your head pushing a little bit to make you take him a little more. His cock starts pulsating and he pulls you off "uh uh your turn now." He says switching the positions to him kneeling then helping you take off your pants. "Look at what we have here no panties naughty girl." He smirks and wraps both your legs around his head and your back against the wall. He gently lick your clit and begins proding his fingers at your entrance. You whimper and start to grind against him a little and that spurs him on and he starts sucking on your clit and starts fingering you slowly. "Mmm...ngh!" Your back starts arching off the wall and he adds a second finger and his tounge going in patterns on your clit.

This goes on for a while until you realize his tounge is spelling his name over and over. Your climax extremely close and he flicks his tounge a little rough at the Y at the end of his name and thats what breaks your climax. He slurps up all your fluids and seeing him do so arouses you more. He carefully puts both your feet on the ground and grabs a hold of your waist making sure you balance yourself and he slowly turns you around. You instantly put your hands on the wall as he begins to bend you over and spreads your legs. He grabs your ass giving it a few smacks while stroking his cock.

"You're fucking soaked..." he whispers in your ear before he starts poking at your entrance making you whimper. You look back at him wondering if he'll even fit in your pussy he has some good length but he's really fucking thick. "Hey, its ok babe i'll take it slow-" he gives a sweet smile slowly thrusting in. You moan and begin to say something but he cuts you off "at first anyway" he smirks thrusting a little harder cause you to squeal in pleasure. "J-johnny!!" You try not to scream remember you're in an alleyway and trying not to attract attention. He maintains a slow and slightly rough pace stretching your soft entrance. He groans in pure pleasure and sets a faster pace throwing his head back.

The head of his cock hitting your womb entrance, your eyes rolling to the back of your head and your mouth hanging open. He smacks your ass and you scream out his name and his cock begins to pulsate he leans against you back and reaches forward one hand playing with you clit and the other holding onto your hip in a vice grip. "Come with me (Name)!" He says and his thrusting increases tremendously "Johnny!!!" You scream one last time before you reach you edge. He starts kissing on your neck leaving marks and he finally reaches his climax filling you to the brim with his cum.

You lean against the wall and he leans against you his cock still inside you, you both panting covered in sweat. He nuzzles you neck and grabs your cheek making you face him and kisses you passionately. We you both break the kiss he pulls out and spreads your pussy lips and watches the cum leak out of you and you moan. You both help each other get dressed. He looks at you like he wants to tell you something and you look him in the eyes giving him a questioning look.

"Look..the reason i was being so harsh on you is because I didn't want you hurt alright?" He looks away scratching the back of his head. You realize what he means without him saying those three words and smile as you notice the blush he's so desperately is trting to hide. "I lost alot of people i cared for and.. i don't want to lose you too." He finally looks you in the eyes as he says this. You both say in unison  
"I love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the male version i also reread the female one and im going to fix all the misspellings :3 enjoy

Male reader  
~leaving a morning star base and into an alleywsy at night~

  
"I was just trying to help!" You say throwing your arms up in the air walking. "Yea well you 'helping' almost got us blown the fuck up not to metion the data we need to get that could've helped us against morning star!" Johnny says jabbing his finger into my shoulder and pushing me back. "How the hell was i supposed to know there was an explosive barrel next to you when there were some guys getting ready to sneak up behind you!" You push back but he doesn't even budge. "I can take care of myself, the only reason you're here us because Persephone has me babysitting your ass because you can't-" before he could finish his sentence you lift your arm to slap them but he quickly catches your wrist.

He backs you up against the wall and lean down to your ear, in a low husky voice he whispers, "Wanna try that again, sweetheart?" You look up into his glasses and gulp turning a deep shade of red as he pins your wrist to the wall above you, moving his face in front of yours, his thumb caressing your bottom lip. You cant tell if he's moving closer or if you're imagining things. "G-Gat!-" You finally finding your voice before its interupted as Johnny silences you with a kiss. You take note that his lips are extremely soft and the kiss was surprisingly gentle compared to the argument you two were just having. You decided to take charge and deepen the kiss, he groans and releases your wrist and pins you to the wall with his body as you put your arms around his neck. A few minutes go by as you two have a tounge battle for dominance (He wins).

You break the kiss so both of you can breathe "holy shit..." you say trying to catch your breath. "Call me Johnny." He growls grinding his erection against your crotch causing you to moan. He begins to kiss on your neck playing with the hem of your shirt as if asking for permission. You moan and nod as he attacks your neck with kisses, you feel his hand caress your skin making its way up to your chest. Eventually he pulls off your shirt dropping it on the ground and goes in for another kiss. As this is happening one of your hands tugs his hair and the other rubbing his erection through his pants in the process of undoing his belt. He breaks the kiss and attemps to take your undershirt off and you undo his belt and try to tug his shirt off. He stops trying to take your undershirt off and finishes taking his shirt off and pulls his knife out slicing your t-shirt straps off. "Hey i just bought that!" You scold. He begins to grope one of your chest "What? It was pissing me off, plus i can get you more." He says before he begins to suck on your unattended nipple.

You lay your head back against the wall and let out a loud moan as he sucks on your nipple and you think you can feel him smirk befire he switches over to the other breast. "Ah! Johnny!" You whimper and reach over and tug his underwear down to his thighs to release his cock from its confines "Fuck..." you gasp with your eyes wide. Johnny pulls away from your chest and looks at you from over his glasses with his signature smirk "What? Surprised i have an 8-inch cock?" You get on your knees and stroke his cock, your mouth beginning to water "No... it's just so thick..." you whisper before taking the tip in your mouth.

He grunts at your actions and puts his hand in your hair encouraging you to continue and you take him deeper in your mouth as you can and stroke the rest that couldn't fit. "Shit!...(Name)!" He moans loudly and you begin to bob your head on his cock, his hand on the back of your head pushing a little bit to make you take him a little more. His cock starts pulsating and he pulls you off "uh uh your turn now." He says switching the positions to him kneeling then helping you take off your pants. "Look at what we have here no underwear naughty boy." He smirks and wraps both your legs around his head and your back against the wall. He gently lick your head and begins proding his fingers at your entrance.

You whimper and start to thrust into his mouth a little and that spurs him on and he starts sucking on the head and starts fingering you slowly. "Mmm...ngh!" Your back starts arching off the wall and he adds a second finger and his tounge going in patterns on the tip of your cock. This goes on for a while until you realize his tounge is spelling his name over and over. Your climax extremely close and he flicks his tounge a little rough at the Y at the end of his name and thats what breaks your climax. He slurps up all your fluids and seeing him do so arouses you more. He carefully puts both your feet on the ground and grabs a hold of your waist making sure you balance yourself and he slowly turns you around. You instantly put your hands on the wall as he begins to bend you over and spreads your legs. He grabs your ass giving it a few smacks while stroking his cock.

"You're fucking soaked..." he whispers in your ear before he starts poking at your entrance making you whimper. You look back at him wondering if he'll even fit inside, he has some good length but he's really fucking thick. "Hey, its ok babe i'll take it slow-" he gives a sweet smile slowly thrusting in. You moan and begin to say something but he cuts you off "at first anyway" he smirks thrusting a little harder cause you to squeal in pleasure. "J-johnny!!" You try not to scream remember you're in an alleyway and trying not to attract attention. He maintains a slow and slightly rough pace stretching your soft entrance. He groans in pure pleasure and sets a faster pace throwing his head back. The head of his cock hitting alm the right spots, your eyes rolling to the back of your head and your mouth hanging open.

He smacks your ass and you scream out his name and his cock begins to pulsate he leans against your back and reaches forward one hand stroking your cock and the other holding onto your hip in a vice grip. "Come with me (Name)!" He says and his thrusting increases tremendously "Johnny!!!" You scream one last time before you reach you edge. He starts kissing on your neck leaving marks and he finally reaches his climax filling you to the brim with his cum. You lean against the wall and he leans against you his cock still inside you, you both panting covered in sweat. He nuzzles you neck and grabs your cheek making you face him and kisses you passionately. We you both break the kiss he pulls out and spreads your ass and watches the cum leak out of you and you moan. You both help each other get dressed. He looks at you like he wants to tell you something and you look him in the eyes giving him a questioning look.

"Look..the reason i was being so harsh on you is because I didn't want you hurt alright?" He looks away scratching the back of his head. You realize what he means without him saying those three words and smile as you notice the blush he's so desperately is trting to hide. "I lost alot of people i cared for and.. i don't want to lose you too." He finally looks you in the eye as he says this. You bothe say in unison  
"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is sammy4417   
> My wattpad is SammieSam44   
> I posted this story on those sites too


End file.
